Islandia
Islandia ''(jap. アイスランド ''Aisurando) ''jest jedną z postaci w serii '''Hetalia'. Należy do Krajów Skandynawskich. W fandomie jego imię i nazwisko brzmi Emil Steilsson. Wygląd Islandia jest średniego wzrostu, niższy od Norwegii, ale wyższy od Finlandii. Ma białe włosy, które podobno są bardzo niesforne, a do tego fioletowe oczy, które w wersji anime stały się niebieskie (ale tylko w "starej" animacji). Przeważnie ma dość naburmuszoną minę. Nosi białą koszulę, wyciągniętą ze spodni (a na niektórych artach nierówno zapiętą) przewiązaną białą kokardą pod kołnierzem, brązowe spodnie i tego samego koloru kurtkę wojskową. Dodatkowo ma także białe rękawiczki i białe oficerki. Charakter Najmłodszy z krajów nordyckich. Podobnie jak jego starszy brat, trudny do rozszyfrowania. Na zewnątrz jest niebywale chłodny i opanowany, ale podobno drzemie w nim iście ognista natura. Odzywa się raczej niewiele i ma tendencje do brania wszystkiego bardzo poważnie. Niespecjalnie lubi mówić w swoim ojczystym języku, więc używa angielskiego, kiedy przebywa z innymi krajami. Ostatnimi czasy popadł w poważne problemy finansowe. Próbując się ratować, wystawił się na eBay’u. Z tego powodu Rosja zaczął być dla niego bardzo miły, ale Islandia nie jest na tyle naiwny, by przyjąć to za dobrą monetę. Póki co, pozwala się rozpieszczać, mając sytuację na oku. Jego nieodłącznym towarzyszem jest maskonur, o imieniu Pan Maskonur. Zwierzątko ma, w odróżnieniu od innych ptaszków, czarny brzuszek i różową wstążeczkę na szyi. Wygląda przez to słodko, ale należy uważać – Pan Maskonur ma osobowość włoskiego szefa mafii i podobno nawet mówi w takiej manierze. Taki osobisty Ojciec Chrzestny, Don Maskonurone. Relacje Norwegia W specjalnym odcinku Hetalia World Series Islandia otrzymał list z wynikami analizy DNA dzięki czemu dowiadujemy się, że Islandia i Norwegia są biologicznymi braćmi. Islandia jest trochę zakłopotany po odkryciu prawdy co pogłębia postawa Norwegii, który dręczył go, aby mówił do niego Onii-chan ''(szanowny starszy bracie). Islandia tak naprawdę bardzo lubi Norwegię i traktuje go jak swojego starszego brata jednakże nie chce się przyznać do swoich uczuć. 'Sealand' Po raz pierwszy spotykają się kiedy Sealand chce dołączyć do aukcji Islandii na e-Bay. Islandia nie rozumie dlaczego Sealand uważa, że są do siebie podobni. Utwory * Why Don’t You Come Over? ~Beyond the Northern Lights~ * With Love from Iceland * Always With You... Nordic Five! Ciekawostki * Urodziny Islandii odpowiadają dacie oficjalnego ogłoszenia Islandii republiką - '''17 czerwca 1944r'. * Potwierdzone jest, że Islandia i Norwegia są biologicznymi braćmi na co wskazuje fakt, iż Islandia pierwsza została zamieszkana przez Norwegów. * Według Himaruyi, Islandia czuje się nieswojo mówiąc w ojczystym języku, dlatego używa angielskiego. * W mandze można zauważyć, że Islandia (podobnie do Norwegii, Danii i Szwecji) odruchowo mówi gwarą. Widać to w dodatku specjalnym na końcu szóstego tomu mangi, gdy mężczyzna z pralni przynosi mu dziesięć Lopapeysów z zeszłego roku, a Islandia odruchowo wykrzykuje "Dzisiń..." (niedokończone Dzisińć), a potem poprawia się na "dzisięć". * W szóstym tomie mangi Dania stwierdza, że Islandia nie obchodzi swoich urodzin od dziesięciu lat. * W odpowiedzi na pytanie fana, Islandia myśli, że cola jest "okej". * W odpowiedzi na kolejne pytanie fana, Himaruya ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył, że Islandia może widzieć wróżki tak jak Norwegia, ale dodał, że nawet gdyby je widział, nie przyznawałby się do tego. Jednakże w 2015 zostało to potwierdzone w rozdziale 105 mangi World Stars, że Islandia widzi magiczne stwory, ale udaje, że jest inaczej. * Projekt Islandii jest prawdopodobnie na podstawie jednego z projektów Czechosłowacji (z około 2007 roku). Na szkicu projektu napisane było, że postać taka byłaby muzykiem. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postać z mangi Kategoria:Hetalia: Axis Powers Kategoria:Kraj Europejski Kategoria:Kraj Skandynawski Kategoria:Hetalia Wiki Kategoria:Postać z anime